


Black Ice

by TT_Angst_Queen



Series: In Which I Kill Tony and Gibbs (Mostly Tony) over and over (and make you all cry) (I'm So Sorry) [5]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 08:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13520229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT_Angst_Queen
Summary: Black Ice is a dangerous thing, but Director Sheppard ignores the facts, and an agent pays the price.





	Black Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSleepyProducer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSleepyProducer/gifts).



Driving on the winter roads was never something that Anthony DiNozzo enjoyed, not matter what he was driving to, or from. 

 

Right now, driving towards a crime scene in the dark on Christmas Eve, with barely any light and black ice shining on the road was not his ideal vision of fun. Trying to keep control of the company Camaro and pay attention to the road, while at the same time avoiding black ice was not the easiest thing to do. 

 

Gibbs had wanted to give the case to another team, considering it was a simple mugging, not anything that the MCRT usually responded to, but Director Sheppard refused to allow it, stating that they were more than capable, and, 

 

“ _ Besides Jethro, your team never takes Christmas off, leave the Holidays for teams that have something to go home for.”  _

 

When Tony had heard the Director's callus words, Tony was strongly tempted to either punch, shoot, or strangle the woman- she had  _ no right _ to say those words, and as much as Gibbs had tried to hide it, Tony could see the flash of emotional agony in the man's eyes before he nodded stiffly and told them to gear up.

 

Since the MCRT van was of no use in a simple mugging, and most of the back seat was filled with the gear that they actually  _ did _ need, that made only three seats available, and Tony had to take a second car.

 

He was driving ahead of Gibbs, which Tony had argued that it was the safest option, since it would take the temptation of speeding and crashing from the older man. 

 

It took awhile to convince the stubborn ex-Marine, but Tony wouldn't budge, and the man finally gave in when he threatened to replace all the office coffee with decaf. 

 

Now, driving on Christmas Eve night he was having an increasingly hard time trying to control his car in the hazardous conditions that the Director apparently decided a mugging was a good enough reason to risk driving in it (let alone  _ Gibbs _ driving in it).

 

Tony gritted his teeth, his hands tightening on the wheel as it threatened to jerk right out of his hands. Looking in the rearview mirror quickly, Tony was relieved to see Gibbs having an easier time driving. 

 

His split second of inattention to the beast of a road  cost him deeply.

 

Turning back to the road, Tony suddenly lost complete control of the wheel as his observation of Gibbs’ car caused him to miss a patch of black ice, making the wheels jerk to the left and the steering wheel to jerk with it. 

 

Cursing as his eyes widened and his breath sped up in panic, Tony frantically attempted to regain control as the car spun on the patches of ice.

 

He knew that stomping on the break would just make it worse, but he also knew that it would possibly be the only way to stop the out of control vehicle from hitting Gibbs’ car.

 

Tony hoped that Gibbs wouldn't lose control of his car, and since he was currently otherwise distracted, he could only hope. 

 

He only had a second to swear before his car hit a large tree.

 

Tony felt the impact jerk him forward, heard the shattering glass, and felt a strange push, then pop, the sharp pain in his chest.

 

Then he felt nothing at all.

 

* * *

 

 

Jumping out of his car, Gibbs immediately rushed towards DiNozzo’s totalled vehicle, hearing his other two agents footfalls behind him. 

 

_ God, why did I give in to Sheppard's damn powerplay?  _  Gibbs cursed himself. 

 

He had felt a churning in his gut from the moment he woke up this morning, but he ignored it, blaming it on bad take-out food. 

 

He should have known better.

 

Coming to a screeching halt to DiNozzo's (now ten feet away) empty car door frame, he closed his eyes in grief as he saw the extent of his agents wounds.

 

“Oh God-” Ziva.

 

“Oh man, Tony-” Tim.

 

“Call Ducky,” Gibbs’ voice was quiet, rough with grief and loss.

 

“Boss, he's- he's still breathing,” Tim's face was hopeful, and so was Ziva's.

 

Gibbs hated to take that hope away from them.

 

“He won't be for long, Tim,” Gibbs watched as both his agents faces fell, and he knew that this loss would be something that never left them.

 

Looking at the multiple injuries, Gibbs knew he would be making sure Sheppard paid for this.

 

The woman knew the road conditions were bad.

 

She knew that new winter tires had not been installed in the remaining cars.

 

“Ducky’s on his way, Gibbs,” Ziva spoke, “I have...warned him of the circumstances, and asked that he be careful.”

 

Gibbs nodded.

 

They sat there, for almost an hour, grieving as they watched their teammate, their rock, slowly slip away.

 

When the hour mark had passed, Tony's breaths had started to stutter, and then a few minutes later, Tony let out a long sigh.

 

And the corpse no longer breathed.

 

Only then, did Gibbs let himself cry for the loss of the greatest agent he had ever known.

 

Only then, did he cry for the loss of another child.

 


End file.
